


Can I Kiss You Again?

by Fullmusicbard



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post-Steven Universe Future, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't worry you don't need to know anything, subtle JJBA reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmusicbard/pseuds/Fullmusicbard
Summary: Yellow Pearl buys Blue a manga, and they talk for a bit.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl & Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 8





	Can I Kiss You Again?

Blue Pearl was lying on a hilltop overlooking Little Homeworld’s warm, sparkling glow, gazing up at the stars. She was silent, but her mind was quite busy, trying to think of a nickname for dear Yellow. It had been a few months since the two of them had rented a room in the Central Tower together, and they had grown closer than ever before… It’s funny how you can spend millenia with a gem, but never truly know them, for fear of being _shattered._ _Lemon, for her hair? Saffron, Marigold? Excellent model and beautiful muse? No, no._ None of them sounded right, summed up what Yellow meant to her. _Friend? Yes, that would do for now._ But then, as Blue lay, she heard footsteps running up, and a loud, almost nasally, lovable voice:

“Blue! I’m back from the bookstore!”  Yellow had always been excitable, and as she came into view with a thick package under her arm, she had a radiant smile and sparkling gold eyes.  _ Stars, when did she get so cute?  _

“How was it, Yellow?”  Blue was frantically trying not to blush, standing up and hugging Yellow so she wouldn’t notice her blushing. 

“It was great! There’s this new section of something called  _ manga _ , from one of the other continent things, I don’t remember the country. I had to shove past that one Jasper, you know, the one who never comes to town and ranted about Pink Diamond every five seconds and has a perfect cut, you know, her? But anyway, I, uh,”  Yellow’s eyes flicked to Blue, then away, and she fidgeted nervously. She swallowed, and straightened up.  “I know that you really like things with a unique style, because you said it gives you inspiration for your work, and this looks pretty neat. Like those really old statues, and I kinda wanna do some of the poses, so, I just thought you’d like it.”  Yellow placed a brown-paper wrapped package in Blue’s arms, her orange blush making her face look like a sunset.  “If you don’t want to read it, that’s okay too. I don’t really know what it’s about, you’re better at English reading than me.” 

“Yellow, this is, this is,”

“What’s wrong? Oh stars...”

“This is amazing! Thank you so much!”  Blue scarcely knows what she’s doing, but, she can’t help it.  “Yellow, can I-”  She kisses Yellow, embracing her, Yellow’s shoulderpads brushing up against Blue’s hair.  “Oh, oh stars. I’m sorry, I just wasn’t thinking, uh…”  Yellow’s look of surprise slowly shifts to a smile, and a screech strangely reminiscent of a parrot emerges from her.

“I KNEW IT! Haha! I knew you liked me, the wonderful Yellow Pearl! I am going to tell that dumb Zircon that I  _ do _ have a girlfriend, and I’m never filming her stupid campaign videos again! She can’t even dance, Blue! If all it takes to be elected is being able to dance and pose in near-impossible positions, then I would be the elected leader of Homeworld! And you could draw all the things! Can I kiss you again?”

**Author's Note:**

> YOU FELL FOR IT, FOOL! THUNDER CROSS SPLIT ATTACK!
> 
> I'm sorry for making you read a fanfic about Yellow Pearl buying Blue Pearl part 1 of the Steven Universe equivalent to JoJo. I really am.


End file.
